


Thunderstorms

by leviathncas (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Thunderstorms, Vampire!England, human!America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leviathncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the rain was always a relaxing one, even surrounded by the roll of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowyfoxpaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for **snowyfoxpaws** for the 50 Follower event on my fanfiction archive blog on tumblr. 
> 
> The request was for a fluffy, slice of life, "my boyfriend is a vampire" AU.

The pitter-patter of the rain on the windows made for an extremely relaxing background soundtrack as Arthur turned the page of his novel, his green eyes absorbing the words at a quick pace, his mind creating the images they portrayed and allowing him to live the adventures along with the characters.

On the other side of the couch, flopped gracelessly over the arm and hanging nearly upside down as he anxiously pressed buttons on his game controller, was Alfred. His glasses were slipping off the end of his nose, his tongue hanging out in concentration as he fought against some adversary or another on the screen across from them.

As Arthur turned another page, his keen hearing picked up the slight change in frequency of the drops on the glass panes and roof, detecting the subtle roll of thunder in the distance as the storm moved into the metro area. He sighed inaudibly, flipping another page as he mused on how much longer he had until the peaceful quiet around him and his endearingly childish boyfriend was broken by said endearingly childish oaf once the noise outside grew louder.

Apparently, it wasn't very long at all. Arthur hadn't managed two more pages before a bright flash of lightning illuminated their windows, followed quickly by the loudest crack of thunder yet that evening. The lights and electronics flashed once and went out, and Alfred, bless the idiot, jumped nearly two feet in the air with a shout that was several pitches higher than his normal voice volume.

Arthur suddenly found himself with an armful of trembling American idiot, the boy's face pressed securely into his neck and his upper body wrapped tightly in what would have been a chokehold on anyone else. With a roll of his bright eyes, his managed to close his book and maneuver his arms enough to envelop the trembling form in a hug.

"It's alright, love," he cooed softly, running a hand through soft hair. "It's only thunder. There's no reason to be scared."

He heard Alfred scoff shakily, and he smiled. "I-I'm not scared!" he protested, pulling back to look at his boyfriend with a pout. His bottom lip trembled along with the rest of him. "I-I was just startled is all!"

Arthur just gave him a look, his lips tilted in a small smirk as he caressed the American's cheek, his long, pale finger tracing lightly over his jawline and down his throat, lingering over two small puncture wounds where his neck met his shoulder.

"Hm. And I suppose this is just you making sure I'm not scared either, correct?" he teased, looking into shockingly blue irises, wide with apprehension.

Alfred swallowed thickly, his eyes darting around quickly as another rumble filled the air before coming back to rest on Arthur. He dropped his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder again. "C-Can we just cuddle?" he asked instead. "It'll make me feel better."

Arthur's eyes softened, and he shifted around, letting Alfred fall onto the couch and climbing into his lap instead, tucking himself again the American. "Sure, love. And, um…" He eyed the tanned neck in front of him before looking up into blue eyes. "I can help take your mind off things for a bit, if you want."

Alfred smiled down at him, his arms around Arthur's hips pulling him closer in an embrace. "I told ya: if you're hungry, just say so, Artie!"

Arthur felt himself flush slightly, huffing indignantly but leaning up anyway. "Git. I'm always hungry," he muttered, leaning in fully and catching Alfred's lips with his own, moving them slowly as his hands came up to slide behind the American's shoulders. Alfred pulled him closer by his hips, smirking into the kiss and prodding at Arthur's lips with his tongue.

Arthur refused with a smirk of his own, instead pulling away to trail kisses across Alfred's jaw, nipping lightly just below his ear before moving down to the juncture between neck and shoulder. He pressed his nose into the tanned skin, inhaling the heady scent— cinnamon and mint and vanilla— and shuddering in delight. Alfred was absolutely  _delectable_ , despite his usual basic living habits.

Arthur could never get enough.

Nuzzling into the skin, Arthur felt his canines lengthen in response to the thick pulses of blood he could smell and feel in his boyfriend's neck. Alfred had tilted his head to the side, allowing him better access as he licked a small area, moistening it with his saliva and numbing it with the endorphins found in it. He grazed over the skin with the sharp tips of his fangs, listening to his partner mewl in delight at the sensation against the sensitized patch of skin.

With one last deep breath, Arthur bit down gently, feeling the hot blood rush to the wound. Alfred moaned deeply as he began to drink, feeling his body heat up and his brain go fuzzy with the pleasure beginning to course through his veins as he sated his thirst.

Before he could let himself go too far, Arthur pulled back, retracting his fangs and Alfred panted, his eyes glazed and hazy as he looked up at Arthur sitting in his lap. His smile was big and goofy as he wrapped Arthur in his arms, nuzzling into his hair, the sound of the rolling thunder outside not affecting him in the slightest through the rush of heat and pleasure in his mind.

"Mm, thanks, Artie~" he managed, and Arthur couldn't help his small chuckle as he carded his hands through Alfred's blond hair.

"Anytime, love," he cooed, pressing a tender kiss to his American's forehead.

In a languid move, Arthur had Alfred lying on his back on the couch, the vampire tucked securely into the tight embrace of his strong arms as he curled into the American. Alfred was nearly out, his eyes closed and breathing deepening with impending sleep. Arthur caressed his face, watching him quietly, enjoying his favorite pastime, better than any book.

In the distance, thunder rolled in the air, mixing with the sound of the rain against the windows in a gentle symphony of relaxing music.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [whiskey-jim](http://whiskey-jim.tumblr.com) OR [whiskey-jimwrites](http://whiskey-jimwrites.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
